Hot For Teacher
by CatgirlKitsune
Summary: Non-Magic AU. Harry had just been acting out of the kindness of his heart when he nursed Hibari back to health. He really hadn't known he was one of his soon-to-be students; if he had he would have fought harder when Hibari molested him. Maybe. Slash Harry/Hibari
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** Woooo! It's a HP x KHR! crossover! :D This idea has been in my head for a while. I kind of took my inspiration for this chapter from a yaoi manga, but it was too hot of an idea not too! xD Yaayyy Hibari x Harry pairing!_

* * *

_**~1~**_

Harry smiled as he observed the cherry blossoms floating on the wind. Japan was such a beautiful country; he was glad he had decided to move here for work. Going through life enduring the Dursley's had been hard, but here, among the cherry blossoms, he finally felt like it was worth it. He was free to live his life. He breathed in deeply of the flowery scent before letting it out with a smile.

"It's good to be alive…"

A form drew his attention on the street when he noticed it hunch over and lean on a wall. He furrowed his brows in concern before making his way over. The man was a little taller than him and quite handsome. Harry blushed a little when he got a look at the face; it was harsh but beautiful at the same time.

He jumped when those eyes shot over to him with a glare. It would have affected him if not for the fact that it was hazy and the man's breathing heavy.

"Who…don't come near…"

Harry was close enough now to see how pale the man's face was. In fact it looked like he was running a fever. Harry laid gentle hands on the man's shoulder and chest to keep him from falling over.

"Excuse me…but are you alright?"

Those steel grey eyes wavered with vertigo before the man fell forward, his forehead falling to rest on Harry's shoulder. Harry struggled to hold the body up as it's dead weight fell on him.

"Hey! Are…are you alright? Mr?"

When Harry got no response his worry skyrocketed. What was he supposed to do? Bring him to a hospital? But he didn't look that injured and he was still breathing. In fact from the heat of his forehead, he was sure the man was only running a fever. _Would he be mad if I brought him to a hospital?_

Hospitals to Harry had always had a negative connotation. Hospitals meant money, and making someone spend money when they didn't need to was one of the worst things he felt he could do. _I guess I better bring him to my house…_

Harry lifted the man's arm around his shoulders before wrapping his arm around the slim waist. He struggled with the man's weight as he tried to hail a cab, but managed to get him into the back of the car eventually. He really did hope the man was going to be alright.

Hibari woke confused. The last thing he remembered was walking home with a slight fever when a gust of wind blew cherry blossoms in his direction. How…? Where was he…?

"Um…are you alright now?"

Hibari stiffened as his eyes slid over to the form of a relatively young looking man sitting beside his bed. He had a soft face and large green eyes. In fact, he looked very much like a bunny or a baby chick. His brow furrowed at the unbelievable cuteness.

"Where am I?"

Harry shifted nervously as that steel gaze bored into him. It was like he could look into his very soul. It made him incredibly self-conscious.

"…In my apartment. I…um…found you passed out and brought you here."

Hibari sat up in the bed and looked around the room. He was in the person's bedroom. The only things in the room were the bed, a table, a bookcase, and a TV. It was remarkably clean as well. Hibari threw the blankets off his form before moving to stand up. Harry spazzed out.

"Oh! Um…I don't think you should be standing up! You just got over your fever…"

Steel grey eyes glared down at him.

"I'm fine, herbivore."

Harry wilted at the glare and gave up trying to convince him. He played with the end of his shirt as he watched Hibari walk around his room.

"How long was I out?"

"Oh! Um…two days."

"And you nursed me back to health?"

Harry scratched the side of his head in embarrassment before nodding. He watched as Hibari hummed before settling before his low sitting table.

"What's your name?"

Harry jumped. He had been observing the man under his eyelashes and the voice had surprised him.

"P-Potter Harry."

"Hibari Kyouya."

Hibari then proceeded to get his wallet out of his pocket and started to take some cash out. Harry gasped and waved his hands.

"Oh no! I don't need any money!"

Harry felt the glare on him but he didn't let up. There was no way he would accept payment for nursing someone back to health. He had wanted to do it; he didn't want Hibari to feel like he owed him.

"I owe you. Take it."

"No it's alright."

The glare again.

"I despise owing people."

Harry gulped and tried to find a way they'd both be satisfied before an idea popped into his head.

"Oh then…maybe we could eat dinner together?"

Hibari remained silent but didn't voice any protests. Harry laughed nervously before standing up and running into his kitchen. He busied himself with preparing dinner and tried not to think of the intimidating (and incredibly sexy) man in his bedroom/living room.

The meal had been delicious and Harry was glad that Hibari had seemed to like it. It was nice eating with other people after being alone for so long.

"Despite the meal being delicious, it is not sufficient in regards to what I owe you."

Harry jumped and stared at the man amazed. Still he wanted to pay him back? It kind of embarrassed him how far the man took his honor. He hadn't met someone so dedicated in a long time. But he still wouldn't take his money.

"Well it is to me. I haven't eaten with anyone else in a long time, and it was a nice change."

The glare was back again and Harry was sure that Hibari would have argued the point before his neighbors made themselves known through the thin walls. Oh no. He blushed horribly. They were…they were doing it again. It was incredibly awkward whenever they started up, but he didn't have to courage to ever say anything about it.

A large bang against his wall made him jump in surprise. Hibari had hit the wall with his foot and the noise had cut off. Oh boy. Harry dropped his gaze to the ground and shifted in his seat; why did his neighbors have to do that now, it was incredibly embarrassing!

"Hmm, I've found a way to pay you back herbivore."

"Huh?"

Hibari was in front of him and then a hand was rubbing against his semi-hard length. He gasped in surprise and blushed furiously. What…what did he think he was doing?!

"Wait…s-stop! You can't…!"

"Silence."

Harry gasped when Hibari lightly bit down on his ear. His body shook when that hand pulled his now hardned length out of his pants and began stroking it. Tears were starting to form in his eyes in his embarrassment. They…they were both men…why…why did it feel so good? Harry shivered in mixed pleasure and embarrassment when a tongue came out and licked at his tears.

Hibari watched the herbivores face as he pleasured him. How a man could look so cute and erotic was beyond him. It was amusing watching the reaction off of his face, the way his cheeks flushed, eyes half-lidded, and mouth open with in pleasure. It wasn't a surprise that Hibari exploited that weakness and stuck his down his throat as he kissed him.

The way the herbivore shivered and moaned was just too adorable. It should be illegal.

Harry clutched at Hibari's shirt when he felt like he was close to cumming. To…to be brought to the peak by a man…he…he couldn't help it. He had been swept away.

"Hi—Hibari…"

The hand around him squeezed and Harry threw his head back as he finally came. His chest heaved up and down as he tried to catch his breath. His eyes wandered back over to Hibari and his breath caught at the site of him licking his fingers clean. He blushed furiously.

"Satisfied?"

Harry nodded shakily before he brought his knees together and stared at the ground in embarrassment. He would have never expected something like that to happen. He glanced when Hibari stood up and threw his coat over his shoulders. Those steel eyes met his own and Harry couldn't help the blush that stained his cheeks at the gaze.

A smirk came over his lips and he smirked down at him.

"Goodbye, little herbivore."

And then he was gone, out the door without another word.

Harry bowed his head in despair.

_I was just molested…and I didn't even try to fight it! Worse, I enjoyed it!_

Harry shifted his legs when the memory of Hibari pleasuring him came back.

_And I'd let him do it again. I am such a failure. _

At least he'd never see him again. Hopefully. He curled even further into himself when his heart betrayed him.

_No, I don't want to see him again!_

* * *

_**A/N:** Anyone whose read enough yaoi manga may know where I got the influence from this chapter from, but if not, then it doesn't matter. It's hot anyway. ;D_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** Yay another chapter. Hehe. Oh and just so you know, this is in high school. All the KHR junk already happened._

* * *

**_~2~_**

What?

Oh…oh no.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

Harry stared wide eyed at Hibari standing across from him, wearing a school uniform and a devious smirk. It was like his whole world had crashed down around him with HIbari standing at the center of it. How had this happened…he didn't…Hibari hadn't looked like student.

_Oh god. I had sexual relations with a student._

"This here is Hibari-san. He's the head of the disciplinary committee. He'll consult you with related matters."

Harry was still frozen as Hibari drew his hand forward. His eyes drifted down to those slim fingers and images from that night a few days ago flashed through his head. He swallowed nervously before reaching out for the handshake.

He tried not to, but he couldn't help the blush that flew across his cheeks when Hibari squeezed his hand just a little too sensually. Of course with the straight face Hibari had going on, no one would expect anything, especially not the school's principal standing right next to Harry.

He felt like crying.

"It's nice to meet you."

Harry nodded his head meekly at the short greeting, eyes resolutely stuck to the floor.

"Y-Yes…nice to meet you too."

Hibari gave his hand one last squeeze before letting go, sliding his fingers along the inside of his wrist as he did so. Harry was ashamed to admit that it sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine. _I am such a bad adult; getting turned on by a high school student…_

"If you'll excuse me…"

The principle jumped before quickly responding to Hibari. If Harry wasn't mistaken, he was sure he saw a little fear in the principle.

"Ah, yes, yes. I'm sure you have a lot to do. Don't mind us!"

Hibari's eyes twinkled deviously before he turned abruptly on the spot. The jacket sitting on his shoulders _swooshed_ gracefully as he walked off. Harry waited until Hibari was completely out of his site before asking the principle a question.

"Who exactly was that, Saito-san?"

The principle jumped in fright again. What was it about Hibari that rattled the principle so?

"Listen closely Potter-sensei. Hibari may only be a third year high school student, but he has the entire town under his thumb. Just…just don't make him mad. He has a habit of…of biting people to death."

Harry's eyes widened as he listened to the principle. Was Hibari a gang leader or something? Just what kind of person had he gotten mixed up with? Harry had thought he had left that kind of thing behind when he moved to Japan. _Just who is Hibari Kyouya?_

"Thanks…Saito-san. I'll be sure to heed your words."

Harry watched the principle walk away from him before turning his gaze down the direction Hibari had left in. He stood there for a few seconds before groaning and running a hand down his face. He so didn't need this.

_Just ignore it…hopefully Hibari won't try bothering me too much._

* * *

"Sensei, do you need help with that?"

Harry looked in the direction of the voice and saw that is was Sawada Tsunayoshi, one of his students. He smiled as he juggled the weight of the boxes he was trying to carry to his office.

"Actually yes, that would be wonderful."

He handed Tsuna one of the boxes before continuing walking down the hall. His first day of classes had been pretty good so far and as far as Harry could tell, all of the students seemed to like him. He smiled to himself at that thought. It was nice having people look up to him and ask him for help.

He made small talk with Tsuna as the continued down the halls before a certain prefect ran across his mind. Maybe it was best to get a second opinion…the way everyone seemed to react to him just seemed strange to him. Was he really so bad?

"Tsuna-san…what do you know about Hibari-san?"

Tsuna jumped in fright at the mention of the name before laughing awkwardly.

"W-What do you want to know about H-Hibari-san?"

Harry hummed in thought.

"…everyone just seems so afraid of him, why is that?"

Harry noticed they were in front of his office and juggled the box he was carrying in one arm as he slid open the door. He let Tsuna walk in first before following him and setting the box down on his desk.

"Well…uh…how do I put this…Hibari-san is really violent. That's not to say he's bad! But…he has a habit of _'biting people to death'_."

Harry looked up at Tsuna from where he had been unpacking books from the boxes in question.

"Biting people to death…?"

"Um…with his tonfas."

"Tonfas? You mean the batons police use?"

"…Un."

Harry furrowed his brows. Hibari was a high school student, yet no one questioned why he was allowed to carry weapons around?

"And the teachers allow this?"

Tsuna stared at him with wide eyes, as if he had never thought of the teachers _allowing_ Hibari to do anything. Harry found it very confusing that a student seemed to have more power than the teachers.

"That is…I mean…yes?"

Harry watched how Tsuna seemed to be struggling to explain the situation to him and sighed before letting him go.

"It's alright, you can go now. I'm sure I can ask the other teachers about this."

Tsuna hesitated before nodding and walking to the door. He hesitated again at the threshold before turning around and saying one last thing.

"People may be scared of Hibari-san…but he's really a good person at heart. To Hibari-san…Namimori is something precious. That is to say…um…please don't judge him without getting to know him yourself."

Tsuna blushed at being so forward before bowing and running out of the room. Harry watched the empty doorway with an amused smile before laughing and turning back to set up his office.

'_A good person', huh?_

Harry thought back to the way Hibari had been so determined to repay him after Harry had nursed him back to health. A blush grew across his face at the memory.

_Yeah…I guess I can see that…_

* * *

Harry stretched before looking over his finished office space. His books were stacked neatly in the small bookcase, the filing cabinet was sorted and cleaned, and all his little plants and knickknacks were in their proper place.

Last but not least, Harry set down a picture frame containing his late parents on the corner of his desk. He smiled sadly at their happy faces.

_Would you be proud of me?_

He thought they would. At least he hoped so.

He shook off that train of thought before sitting down in his chair to try and tackle the papers he had to go over. He was about half-way through when the door to his office slid open. He looked up and he froze at the site of Hibari standing there. He watched warily as Hibari walked in and closed the door behind him, the sound of the lock clicking into place echoing in his ears.

"Um…Hibari-san…can I help you with something?"

Hibari made no comment as he walked closer to Harry's desk, setting down a stack of papers he had been holding in front of him. Harry blinked before picking the stack up and looking over them. His brow furrowed. There was a list of students to watch out for as well as a checklist for supplies he might need.

Harry was so focused on the papers in front of him and some of the absurd rules on the last page (no sakura tree's allowed within school property?) that he didn't noticed Hibari move behind his chair until it was too late. He froze when he noticed arms slide around his shoulders and settle on the desk, effectively trapping him between them. He gulped and tried to ignore the heat coming from the chest leaning on his back.

"Um…Hibari-san…I think I can handle the rest on my own now."

"Hm…?"

He felt Hibari's breath against his ear and shivered at the chill it sent down his spine.

"That is um…I'll send someone up with the packet when I'm done with it."

He felt a tongue slide against his ear and he froze before jumping in his chair.

"Stop!"

He had twisted around, jumping out of his chair and leaning back against the desk behind him. He felt a sense of dread when Hibari simply kicked the chair out of the way and closed the distance between them.

"And why should I?"

Harry's hands were on Hibari's chest now, trying to keep him from getting too close. It wasn't helping much. Harry had never really been too strong. He turned his head to the side when Hibari was close enough to kiss him, only to curse in his head when he latched onto his neck instead.

"You're….you're a student. I'm a teacher. This is wrong! I…I don't want to lose my first job."

His chin was grabbed by strong fingers and he couldn't fight the blush when he was forced to look into Hibari's eyes.

"I decide what's wrong or not, herbivore."

And then he was being kissed and he knew he was doomed.

* * *

_**A/N:** Lol Harry, trouble just loves you._


End file.
